


Drunk Azula, Sober Sokka

by ziva3014



Series: Are You Drunk? [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva3014/pseuds/ziva3014
Summary: Azula is drunk. Sokka is...sober.Sucky summary.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Series: Are You Drunk? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176056
Kudos: 25





	Drunk Azula, Sober Sokka

“Sokka.”

Sokka blinked at the scene in front of him.

Azula was splayed out on the couch, lazily setting fire on a blanket.

Wait...wha…?

“AZULA!” Sokka ran to get a bowl of water and splashed it on the blanket.

Thankfully, the fire sizzled out.

Azula giggled. Giggled. “Don’t worry, Sokka. I can control it.”

“Are you crazy?...Are you drunk again?”

“I am not drunk,” Azula slurred.

“Uh-huh. What’s the time, sweetie?”

Azula sat up slowly but somehow ended up doing a handstand. “Ah...Wb 91:8.”

“It’s 8:16 PM,” Sokka sighed.

“Whatever,” Azula huffed, righting herself and falling on the couch.

Sokka rolled his eyes. “Why are you drunk?”

Azula looked at him and frowned slightly. “I honestly don’t know. Nor do I care.”

“I care,” Sokka said, walking over to her and sitting down.

“Right. Well, Sokka, it’s a secret.”

“Why is it a secret?...”

“I don’t know. Nor do I care.”

Sokka laughed once, but checked himself. “Well, I care.”

“You already said that,” Azula mumbled.

“Yeah, you repeated stuff too.”

“I did not.”

“Yes, you did.”

“I did not.”

“You already said that.”

“You’re annoying,” Azula sighed.

“That’s what you say when you lose,” Sokka grinned.

Azula squinted up at him. “Say that again?” Her voice took on a dangerous tone.

Sokka gulped slightly. “Uh...I mean, yeah, I know I’m annoying.”

“You’re annoying.”

Sokka refrained from saying anything.

“Get me some yogurt.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

When he came back, Azula was slowly breathing fire, making the flame bigger and bigger.

Despite the danger, Sokka was momentarily dazzled by the blue fire. It could never get old. Then the logic set in.

“Azula! You’re gonna set this apartment on fire!” Sokka yelped.

Azula stopped, holding out her hands for the yogurt. Sokka sighed and handed it over.

Before Azula could grab it, Sokka moved it out of reach. Azula growled at him, but Sokka just grinned.

“I’ll give you this soon...on one condition.”

“What?”

Sokka pointed at his lips.

Azula rolled her eyes. “Come here.”

Azula grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in.

Their lips smashed together. It was sloppy at first, but then their lips were moving in sync, even though Azula was drunk.

Azula pulled away, the yogurt already in hand _-how did she do that?-_ and started eating. Sokka smirked.

Azula cut her eyes at him. “What are you grinning about?”

“You’re a pig,” he teased.

Azula scowled at him. “So?”

“It’s adorable.”

Sokka moved in to kiss her again. Azula tried to block him, but Sokka tickled her to get under her guard.

“Ahah-” Azula’s laugh was muffled under Sokka’s lips.

They tumbled off the couch, fighting for dominance, yogurt forgotten on the floor.

Azula ended up on top, smirking down at him, her cheeks flushed.

“What are you grinning about?” Sokka laughed.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Azula leaned down to kiss him again.

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
